


弥赛亚同人：三期生游戏假日脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hinamori Senju/Kogure Jun, Yugi Kotarou/Miike Mayo





	弥赛亚同人：三期生游戏假日脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人：三期生游戏假日脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6622f1)

[ 19](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6622f1)

### [弥赛亚同人：三期生游戏假日脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6622f1)

【依旧是给阿转 [@阿转废话一箩筐](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=523488588) 讲的一秒成文现编现讲的故事，所以按照我讲的感觉来，比较口语化。最初的灵感来自一庆现场抽卡的那场生放，虽然我也只看了那么片段而已】

今日是休假。

四个人刚完成了任务，回来后有两天休息，没有课，大家也几乎没受伤。

本来谁也没有什么假日计划的，但在这里习惯了，所以还是照常早起。万夜依旧赖床，被叫起来。

万夜起来就去自己打点滴，不吃饭。其他三个人都在食堂吃饭，万夜后来的。

小太郎知道自己劝不动万夜吃饭，因为每日万夜都不好好吃，只去打点滴。但是他还是给了万夜一颗橘子，是他自己取餐时拿的水果。

万夜接受水果之类的那种天然的东西，虽然没开口说喜欢，但是小太郎送给自己后他内心很开心，就吃了起来。

然欧一大早开始，雏森就对着手机摩拳擦掌，他要抽卡。并且一定要整理好浑身的运气才可以按下去。

中途万夜嫌他装腔作势的，想伸手碰一下吓唬他，结果被惊恐的雏森一把挥开了手指头。

小暮不自觉的也好奇起来，并跟着他一起盯着屏幕。虽然小暮并没玩过游戏，却被雏森带动后也跟着一起屏住了呼吸。

结果出来的是普通的R。

万夜几乎没见过游戏，小暮也没怎么接触，但是小太郎上过普通的学校生活，那是的朋友们还是玩的。

雏森说这次限定活动，他为了这次活动好不容易攒了资源，只能抽四次，但是几率很小。

小太郎问他平日抽卡情况如何，雏森说自己其实很非…几乎抽不到，万夜还笑话他。

小太郎说他知道这个游戏哦，至少他“死”之前，当时刚上架，特别火。他宿舍的人都在玩。他对游戏不感兴趣，但是舍友叫他一起玩，他就顺便一起试了试。但是“死”了后就“弃了”。

他说他第一次玩的时候就抽到过一个SSR。说出名字后，雏森吓一跳，因为那个SSR掉的几率特小。

小太郎还提到曾经舍友叫他帮忙抽，没想到他帮舍友抽出过两次稀有。

于是雏森立马要求说：要不要你帮我抽一次啊？

小太郎顿时很不安，说自己只是恰好，碰运气运气而已，他可不能负责能抽出来什么厉害的角色啊，也不可能会是雏森特定先要的那个角色。

雏森说：没事，你来吧。

小太郎就超级紧张，不由自主也搓搓手，舒展一下手指关节啥的。

万夜吐槽说：你们这都是干啥？又不是需要打字的东西。

雏森说：你不懂，这是酝酿手气。

万夜：…

小暮直白说：不会有用的吧？这是随机的。

雏森：….你们俩别出声，会影响柚木的！

小太郎亚历山大——

最后小太郎抽出来了一张SR，还是雏森有的。

雏森心塞了一半，但是还是感谢的安抚了小太郎说：这个在SR里也挺少的，谢啦，我可以把他喂给高级一点的角色。

雏森正揉着额头，小太郎把手机要递给他，谁知道万夜随手拿过了过去，还不懂的说：抽卡为什么要让自己压力那么大呢？

就…….随便点了。

雏森：？！？！？？！

小太郎：？！？！？！？？！

雏森赶紧夺回来。

但是，万夜就真的是神，欧洲人…虽然不是雏森本来想要的那个，但抽到了另一个SSR。

雏森惊，小太郎惊，小暮很正经。

自己也没想过会这样，万夜自己还蛮意外的。但是对于自己让雏森无话可说，他就得意的样子坐回椅子上。

然后万夜又说：反正就四次机会，这里四个人，每个人帮你抽一次不就好了吗？

于是万夜指着小暮，让下一个小暮来。

小暮就很礼貌的本来就拒绝了，觉得还是雏森自己吧，就一次了。

但是雏森看着小暮好像还从来没试过这种事，刚才看着他抽卡时，小暮显然也挺在意。加上说到底这个游戏再怎么弄还是个随机，所以他递给小暮了，说：你来吧。

小暮就问真的可以么？自己抽不到怎么办。

雏森说抽到更好啦，但是抽不到也没关系，只是游戏。但是他希望小暮帮自己抽一次，因为是弥赛亚吗，他觉得小暮按下去的话，他也会安心。接着就露出还挺期待的样子，很自然的等着小暮抽。

小暮看到雏森对自己怀抱期待，还希望自己来帮忙，其实挺开心的。

最后小暮抽出来了一张SR。小暮很坦白的道歉说：对不起没有抽到你想要的。

雏森拿过后反而笑的很开心，告诉他说，恰好这个自己还没有，这样SR就全部收集齐了，还拿给小暮看，说不愧是自己的弥赛亚。

小太郎遗憾的感慨说这次什么都没抽到呢。雏森说反正活动刚开始，后方还能收集资源，好的话，还能抽几次。

万夜就问抽卡片就那么有趣吗？

雏森说这是抽卡游戏，收集卡片也是精髓啊。

万夜虽然不想提小太郎的大学，但是他还是有些好奇的，尤其是知道小太郎玩过一点点。他就忍不住问小太郎也觉得这种很有趣吗？毕竟他自己不懂，也没接触过。

小太郎说以前接触的同学多多少少都有在玩。不管是手机，还是电脑，还是掌机…总之说了一堆游戏形式，小暮和万夜都没吭声，因为他们俩都不太熟悉这种事。

听到小太郎提到游戏厅被同学拉着去过，或者提到一些游戏的名字，雏森还和他搭上话了。

就他们俩能聊，但是小暮和万夜插不上话，就只是默默的看着他们俩。

随后雏森和小太郎突然意识到桌子对面的尴尬。

雏森就说：那今天咱们有安排了，去游戏厅吧！

对面两个人吃了一惊。小暮还一本正经的询问游戏厅是不是那种娱乐中心之类的…【如同维基百科一样的解释】

雏森说是啊，反正没事干不是么。而且你们也没接触过，那就去看看呗。顺便如果以后有潜伏任务，对场所多了解也没什么不好。

正好小太郎也提到过去就挺怀念的，虽然也有难受的回忆，可是他想到能和其他人出去这种事，带来的那种感觉让他有所期盼，所以这次他站在了雏森这边。

万夜也没见过小太郎玩的样子，有点想看，就答应了。

小暮则是被忽悠的，觉得这种经验可以，需要去体验一下，而且从来没想过这种事，听说能双人一起玩，他就有些想和雏森试试看。

于是。

快乐的四人组出发了！！

穿了私服！！

上街后，去找游戏厅。小太郎很负责的去搜了GPS导航，还挺远的，毕竟也不是哪里都有游戏厅。

万夜说那就打车呗。

可是小太郎他们一查，说坐地铁一站就到了，根本不需要干打车那种费钱的事。而且走去地铁站就一小段距离，也不远，难得出来放松那就走走也挺好的。

于是万夜被迫跟着他们走不能打车…

乘坐地铁是，在车里远处有看到穿着JK的学生在聊天说笑。这让小太郎回忆起过去的日子，不自觉的看过去。

其他三个人有注意到他的情况，也理解他的心态，所以都没提出来罢了，但万夜还挺难受的。

不过因为小太郎盯着看太久，显然有些投入。于是万夜为了提醒他，也是为了自己不舒服的心情，就故意吓唬小太郎说：你再继续盯着人家女孩们，就要被当作色狼了。

顿时把小太郎吓得脸红，连忙说自己才没有那个意思！还因为不自觉的抬高声音【虽然他的内容是听不出来前因后果的】而害怕周围乘客听到，连连慌张的来回看，超级狼狈的。

于是第一次四个人出来后那么热闹的笑起来【或者说万夜和雏森在笑，小暮很放松的样子，小太郎则在尴尬】

下车后，地铁站地下还挺大的【新宿站？虽然没去过】几个人还走错出口【真的是间谍吗！】

游戏厅在一个大购物中心里【至少我见过的，我不知道日本的是不是购物中心里有】

进去很多人，光线也很暗，和小暮以及万夜以为的不同，而且很吵，各种音效的声音啊，音乐啊，人们说话之类的啊，地方也小。

这些大大的游戏机，万夜和小暮没见过，也不知道是什么游戏。但是至少有射击游戏，射击这种东西他们日常还是接触过的。所以在这堆不认识的游戏机里，这类型吸引小暮的目光，让他觉得有些熟悉，说也许这个是自己可以上手的，打算试试看。

雏森一看小暮竟然主动提出来要玩，当然很开心啊。而且也觉得这个或许是最能让小暮有手感的吧，就答应了。说：行，一会给你玩，那我去换币。

小暮和万夜：币？？？

但是一想这是娱乐设施，肯定要花钱啊。

万夜问：这是要投币的吗？

小太郎说：是啊。

万夜说：你没告诉过我啊，我没带什么硬币出来啊。

万夜摸摸口袋，只有几个子。

小太郎说不是用这个，是专门的游戏币。干脆觉得让他们去见一下吧，就带着他们俩跟着雏森一起去换币。

换的币数目挺多，但是一次游戏要丢入的数量也多，小暮和万夜还好奇的对照着机器查看，脑子里换算【其实没啥好换算的】觉得这个也没有能玩很多次啊，虽然还是可以体验好几个的。雏森说：你们俩难道还要把所有的都玩一遍吗？这些够我们四个了。

第一个当然是玩射击游戏。

小暮没想到那个抢是和机器连在一起的【那个绳子什么的】就觉得用起来很别扭，而且手感和造型也不是普通的抢，c拿起来还纠结了一下怎么握才顺手。

雏森说这个也不用和真枪那样较劲，不需要什么特定的姿势，只要看着屏幕上的准星的移动就可以了。

雏森建议自己可以先演示一次给小暮看，但是小暮说不用，他想玩双人。他说就想和任务里一样，上来直接配合雏森。

雏森就想了想后顺了小暮，表现的很赞同和支持，同时也是配合。他还想给小暮营造出很平等和平衡的感觉，所以就像是平日出任务里那样，自然的交代小暮说：那么右边你负责，我负责左边。

他还顺便提前解释了怎么换子弹，看到boss该怎么打之类的。

两个人就开始玩了，总体就是还行，雏森搞定了大半，但是小暮中途死了，因为第一次吗，而且那个枪的感觉和真的完全不同。

最后小暮在一旁看着雏森打，但是一个人雏森也没打到最后，但也差不多要结束了。

小暮正经的道歉，雏森说不要那么在意，而且对于第一次来将，小暮能走到这关也很厉害了【他比较照顾小暮这种没接触过日常生活的心态】

他们俩在这里玩，小太郎就带万夜逛别的。

可是万夜虽然好奇游戏厅，但是他并不怎么接触过这种地方，和面对这里的气氛以及游戏的类型，他都不是很接受。这种很需要亢奋精神的游戏，他不知道如何投入情绪。所以他就是逛来逛去瞧别的人怎么玩。

小太郎就无奈的问他：你一直在看，到底要玩什么啊？看了那么多，来这里也不是观光的。

万夜说：那小太郎你玩，我看着。

小太郎就：啊？？

他的无语，继续问：来这里怎么就别人玩你看着呢？你难得来了，不想玩玩看吗？都换了币。

万夜表示自己就是好奇想看看呀，这不冲突啊。而且小太郎币多了，能多玩几样不是很好吗。就催促说：你赶紧玩啊！都来了，不要和我一样，咱们俩目的又不一样。

小太郎说不过他又是无奈，但也放心不下。他觉万夜在这里就像是学校里容不进去的新生一样，被孤立着的感觉。

后来他想了想，如果自己玩的话，万夜会不会觉得好玩愿意试试看呢？就答应说自己玩点什么吧，万夜要不要看看。

万夜目的本来就想看吗，于是答应了。

小太郎选了赛车，比较男孩子们常玩，说小时候玩的最多的就是这种了，但是好几年没玩也许会玩的很烂。

万夜说没无所谓，不在乎，就站在后面看。

小太郎开始还很快翻车了一两次，说果然好久没玩了。但他很认真的和游戏里的车较量，那种试图找方法的样子认真而且充满斗志。

但他殊不知万夜在一旁，已经从屏幕上把目光换到他身上了。

看到小太郎那种完全享受并且投入的样子，万夜觉得这就像是小太郎当初去练习柔道时一样，眼神特别的清澄。

小太郎这边，这局坚持跑了一大段，但还是翻车了。不过他玩的很尽兴，显而易见的开心，就和孩子玩游戏一样那样纯粹的快乐【万夜眼里，就好比看到了小时候的小太郎的吧？】

小太郎还笑着问万夜要不要试试看，虽然容易翻车，但是坐在这里意外的很有实感。

万夜说不用，这种不是自己的类型。

小太郎无奈问：那什么是你类型啊？？

万夜也答不出来。但他看到雏森在陪小暮射击，不自觉的在“不想玩”的心态里，也产生了一种“想和小太郎一起玩点什么”的心态。

但他不想玩射击之类的…

于是…

他看上了——

太鼓达人！！

他说：小太郎你玩玩这个吧。

只是万夜承认自己不知道是什么，只是单纯觉得屏幕上的那个卡通图案很可爱。而且是鼓的话，应该音乐游戏之类的吧？和其他那种打打杀杀或者竞赛之类的游戏不同，应该不是很吵闹的音效，而是音乐吧。

小太郎一听，双眼反而很明亮。连忙说这个很火啊，手机上也有啊。很受欢迎，万夜说不定会喜欢这种。就说自己玩给万夜看。不过音乐游戏他不在行，但是说拿着棒子打鼓很有趣，和真的一样。总之就说的很多吸引人的话。

他玩了简单的，但也有好几个miss。万夜感慨说这个和自己想的不同，意外的吵，而且要对上鼓点，是挺难的游戏啊。

小太郎说这还是简单的，超难的话眼睛都会看花。

万夜无语的询问真的有人会玩这种东西吗？

小太郎说很受欢迎啊，而且真有人可以打通超难，上网就能看到视频之类的。

万夜觉得很不可思议，想的出来这肯定要很花功夫练。小太郎说是吧，有人很痴迷挑战这种事，玩多了呗。万夜就无法理解。

小太郎问简单的还算很慢，要不要试试看。

万夜还是不想来玩。

后来小太郎说：要不你一个鼓槌，我一个鼓槌，一起敲。

万夜说这怎么玩啊？一个点一下，两个人一起敲那不就是错误的吗？

小太郎说反正就是体验一下，这种游戏即使打不好，也不会有什么，又不是测试成绩。而且他说，万夜可以敲，敲不到他就帮忙敲。

万夜就答应了，因为他有那么一点点期待和小太郎并肩玩游戏。反正也不是为了赢什么的，小太郎也不会在意这种事，就让他放宽心来着。只是拿到鼓槌事，万夜还是有点忐忑。

鼓点出来后，其实就万夜在敲。他发现小太郎没敲，可以说简单的地方小太郎都交给了自己，完全没有不放心他的意思。

自己miss了也没被责备。而为因为慢，万夜敲的两下后就大概掌握速度，还敲中了。虽然不是perfect，但是中了，结果小太郎还夸他来着！

真的miss了的时候，比如蓝色那个敲鼓边的地方，小太郎就帮他敲。

到了快节奏的地方，小太郎还提醒万夜说后方会很快，一起敲。

万夜说真觉的那个要看得眼花，一串过来他连忙敲，小太郎帮他敲。

其实是瞎敲的，两个人都对不上速度，就噼里啪啦。比较像是那种开玩笑的感觉，在胡闹。

小太郎是真的敞开心在玩，所以乐的很灿烂，很开心。万夜不自觉的觉得，可以这样一起瞎敲瞎闹真不错。万夜悄悄的挂上笑容，没那么明显就是了。

小太郎注意到万夜轻松下来，也就放心和舒服多了。虽然两个人玩的成绩很糟糕，可是很愉快。 

这时候雏暮就来了，发现他们俩在打鼓。

小暮说这个有见过，在雏森的手机游戏里。

雏森说自己还挺厉害的呢。

万夜：你玩个超难给我看。

雏森：……….

万夜：我想看看超难是什么样子的。

本以为雏森要拒绝，谁知道雏森说可以啊，自己可是很厉害的啊，超难什么的虽然也没有达到完美，但也是高手，只是之前是手机上，这种还是第一次。

没想到开始前，他还把手机塞给了小暮说，请给我大显身手的样子录象。

于是小暮很乖乖的举着手机给他录象…

然后…他就真的很厉害！一口气一串下来，小太郎都呆了，万夜也去话可说，小暮盯着屏幕里的人也很吃惊。

小暮觉得雏森干什么都很厉害，对这种事也很了解，而且觉得他是有很认真很开心的在玩，顺便觉得他打鼓的姿态有点好看。总之就是，这时候小暮觉得雏森和自己完全不同，能很好的融入这个地方。

当然雏森还是有miss的地方，可是已经很厉害了。虽然成绩也不是最前面的，却还是让三个人见识到了他厉害的一面。

玩完后他们发现竟然还有两三个人围观，还好已经结束了，因为刚来的人有人摸手机可能会拍照录像啥的。雏森觉得他们的身份，要是有视频随便传网上就不好了，于是立马不玩了，就说我们换别的吧，就把其他人带走了。

小暮说那他录的呢？雏森说就自己收着而已，但是回去也给百濑看看，但他不会传去网上去的。

然后有投篮球的游戏，那种真的投篮球的。

雏森说那么多球，能投进去尽量投，所以大家一起投吧。

于是开始了四个人瞎投球，总之就是滚下来的球谁抓住了谁赶紧投，四个人刷分。其实乱七八糟的瞎投，竟然意外的情绪高涨。

不过太乱了，也看不出来谁投了几个进去，分数也没那么高，但还是进去不少的。

投完后他们四个才冷静中发现自己刚才竟然玩起来了，简直难以置信。当然他们是没其他客人玩的那么夸张啦，大概几还是挺安静的，可毕竟就从没想过四个人合作干这种事。

万夜会想，以前小太郎在他不知道的外面，放学后是不是也和朋友这样玩呢？是不是比这个更开心呢？【因为看到游戏厅其他小孩子玩吵吵闹闹的】

他自己有些幻想学生们的日子，虽然他知道这不可能会发生，也没奢求自己可以有，但脑子总有了些模糊的轮廓【想到了漫画…】

这时候他们几个说，还有什么要玩的啊，币也没几个了，不玩就走吧。

这时候小暮突然看到抓娃娃机，说里面有刚才太鼓达人里面的那个鼓的卡通人物【我不知道名字】万夜说那个好可爱。

虽然看得出来原理，但是小暮也没真的玩过，就问是不是用那个爪子去抓。雏森是的，但也提醒说那个很难操控。

小太郎想到刚才万夜最开始看上太鼓达人，是因为上面的图很可爱，和其他游戏不同。所以他觉得可以抓一个，如果弄到了，算是给万夜一次来游戏厅的纪念。

小太郎提议说既然还有币，那么就抓抓看好了。大家觉得没问题阿，反正就剩下几个币而已，花了也好。

但是小太郎却突然问万夜：想要哪一个？【或者：想要哪个颜色的？】

万夜就吃了一惊，但小太郎很认真的问他。他就想到是不是小太郎因为自己无意间刚的的话而要给他抓呢？万夜不禁内心有一点不好意思，但还是勉强选了一个。

他选了橙色的，因为…颜色像太阳吗！但他没说明原因。

小太郎爽快的答应了，于是开始投币操控爪子选位置，很努力的要去抓一只出来。

但是没抓上来，位置倒是差不多。只是小暮和万夜都没想过那个爪子那么……软…….觉得这怎么可能会抓住东西？

小太郎接着又试了一次，还是失败了，抓起来一点点就掉了。

万夜说不用那么努力抓也可以，而且那个位置根本不好抓啊。他自己没有那么认真要那个东西，特不想让自己去要求小太郎什么。

但是小太郎说没事，他觉得自己好像越来越顺手了，他觉得可以再试试。

小暮还来帮小太郎，比如帮忙认真思考角度，问小太郎要不要试试另一边的。小太郎接纳意见，继续尝试去抓一只橙色的出来。

雏森看到小暮那么认真对待娃娃机，在想小暮会不会想要一只，但小暮又表现得不明显。可是他看到小太郎在给万夜抓，觉得这次出来让小暮有个纪念也很好，所以他就问小暮想不想要一个，他可以抓给小暮。

小暮呆呆的问：雏森桑这种也很擅长吗？

雏森诚实地说抓娃娃这种他不擅长，他没怎么抓过也没抓到过，他只会和普通人那样去努力抓给小暮。

这时候小太郎失败了，差了一点点，但是币不够了。

他问雏森还有没有剩下的，雏森就把自己剩下的币给了他几颗。小太郎坚持不懈，继续给万夜抓。

万夜觉得自己无法阻止小太郎，而小太郎这样的一面就是他喜欢的。相比要那个娃娃，他现在透过玻璃上的倒影和眼角的余光看着小太郎，才是享受。

雏森看着手里币还剩下一次，但他没说，而是继续问小暮想要点什么。

小暮想了下后坦然的说，相比这个娃娃，自己觉得一旁另一个机器更吸引自己【我设定是哈姆太郎】就觉得这种接近普通生物的很可爱，毛茸茸的。

雏森说：那就抓这个。

但小暮突然说想自己抓一次，而且哪一只都可以，只是想要自己去抓罢了。

雏森就答应了，蹲下来帮他投币。

小暮就特别认真的思考怎么抓才好。

他思考时，雏森说自己去个洗手间，但他其实是偷偷去换了一次币，又可以玩三次。但他没告诉其他人，回来后没事人似的问小暮抓得如何了，小暮说失败了，雏森说没事，剩下的币还有，于是又帮他塞了一次币，叫他再试试。

小太郎那边还是失败了，就在洞边上却掉了。

万夜都开始着急了，说：小太郎可以不同帮自己了。

小太郎却有点不甘心。

这时候雏森递过来说自己还有剩下的币，让小太郎用这个再去试一次吧。

小太郎还有点吃惊，因为刚才他记得雏森没那么多币的。

后来他看着小暮也在玩，隐约觉得也许雏森是换了币，并且暗中是在帮自己的，但也没那么肯定就是了。

雏森就只是给了小太郎一个“加油”的目光，就去小暮那边了。

因为之前的娃娃掉在洞口边，所以这次成功了。

小太郎反而比万夜要开心多了，还笑着和万夜说：抓到了！

万夜看着小太郎这幅开心的样子，反而不知道自己该如何表达心情，该用什么表情。

但小太郎并没在意那么多，而是把玩具就塞他怀里了，说是纪念。

万夜抱着玩具格外满足，但也习惯性不把心情写在脸上，也说不出口，就只是紧紧的抱着娃娃。不过他好好接受了礼物。还那么喜爱的抱着，就让小太郎觉得挺值得的，暗自感慨御池也有这样乖的一面啊。

小暮这边币用完了也还是失败了，但他多少成功移动了一次，虽然掉了。

雏森说很可惜，而他的币这次也没了。

小暮说没关系，可以不用抓了，他只是想体会一次这样的经验，他只是想给自己失忆的脑袋里增加一个不是任务和杀人意外的事，但这事也是和雏森他们一起做的。也是自己凭借自己的想法去挑战和体验的，他觉得挺有趣的。

雏森一言难尽，但还是很快笑起来，说是吗，那就行，你觉得有趣就挺好的。

四个人就离开了。不过他们说既然都在购物中心里了，今日也没其他任务，那么逛逛也没啥不好。还说可以吃饭再回去，毕竟平日老吃教堂餐厅的食物，换个口味不也挺正常的吗。

然后我脑子里简直就是各种动画或者电影里的过场，他们去感了很多事——

比如：

去买衣服，在身上比划衣服啊。

去试穿鞋子了啊，小太郎还热衷于运动系的鞋子。

经过音像店雏森还去看橱窗里新发售的游戏。

在书店里小暮因为看热销书而杵在架子前，其他人叫他他都没听到，被拉走的。

大家还看了大厅中央的喷水池表演，万夜伸手要去摸水，但小太郎说那个不干净不让他摸之类的。

然后大家在柜台买了一次冰淇淋。

就也想到之前万夜提到下午茶的事，大家认为冰淇淋会更好吃吧，比甜品容易接受。

雏森第一次听说了万夜那件事，还感慨万夜喜欢这种女孩子的东西。万夜说吃的东西就是吃的东西而已，当时饿了而已。不过小太郎说当时万夜被白崎前辈训了。

不过万夜也没怎么吃过冰淇淋啊，糖啊，这种零食一之类的。他就要了最普通的奶油香草。

小太郎要了巧克力。

小暮不知道选什么，雏森说可以选开心果，挺好吃的，小暮就同意了。

雏森要了朗姆酒口味，万夜还傻傻的问他那个是不是真的酒的味道，雏森说不是。

万夜要求尝一口小太郎的，小太郎说“自己吃自己的啊”，万夜说自己都没吃过所以好奇吗，小太郎就给他尝了。

虽然和人相互吃有点奇怪，小太郎还是顺了他。

万夜还问他吃不吃自己的，小太郎说不用了。

万夜觉得巧克力这种味道多的他并不习惯，他对巧克力没那么喜欢，他觉得还是自己手里的好。

这时候小暮就也掺和了一下，主动问万夜要不要试试看自己的。【小朋友一样23333】

然后他们俩就正大光明的交换了！！

相互舔了对方的冰淇淋！！

万夜说意外的挺好吃的。

他们后来就换了回来了。

在一旁看着他们吃冰淇淋，雏森沉默不语。

其实他想到上次吃这种东西，或者说在这个地方，还是和自己的同期们。

他和園相互换过冰淇淋，他故意吃了一大口对方的。那时候雏森买的是开心果的，所以他觉得很好吃，就给小暮推荐了。

他沉浸回忆时，冰淇淋融化一滴掉他手上，一凉他就回过神。小太郎恰好叫他，并且递给他纸。

此时小暮对雏森伸手，问他吃不吃自己的。

雏森刚想说不用，自己吃过才推荐的吗，但是还没说他就闭嘴了。因为他发现小暮眼睛里有期待和开心的目光，那种很天然自然毫无瑕疵的目光。

显然体会了和万夜交换的这个过程，让小暮发自内心觉得很舒服。那张脸上竟然有浮现出开心的表情，甚至有淡淡的笑意。

雏森就答应了，和他交换了.

吃了一口后，小暮说朗姆酒的意外的很好吃。

但是换的过程里, 雏森突然很开心，发自内心的开心。

和小暮这样的互动，看到这样的表情，都是和平日不善表达的小暮不同。他就想看到更多，所以在小暮要拿回去时，他低头又多吃了一口小暮的，说果然还是开心果的更好吃。抓着小暮的手哦！抓着小暮的手，低头去小暮手里吃了口！！

小暮愣了一下，就那种漫画里的反光镜片Q版的模样吐槽雏森：那么喜欢难道不该当初选开心果的吗？

雏森笑嘻嘻说多体验口味也是很重要的！

他们就吃完逛完，回去路上去吃了快餐。其实就是麦当劳….

这次不打点滴了，万夜是真的有点饿了，但是他不太接受这种快餐之类的东西，可是至少他吃过，教堂里有啊。所以他点了薯条，他说他只想吃薯条，不想吃汉堡。

万夜看到还有冰淇淋，还想吃，刚才尝到甜头了。但是其他人都说算了吧，吃那么多甜的对身体不好，而且万夜本来就似乎没那么健康来着。

小太郎买了汉堡套餐，雏森也买了汉堡套餐，小暮买了套餐后还把自己的薯条给了万夜，说让万夜多吃点。后来他们一起买了鸡块分，因为万夜的好奇，他们要了三种不同的酱给他吃。

但是取餐回来的雏森竟然还多了一份儿童套餐。原来是因为他看到选择的玩具里有哈姆太郎。他就要了一份，把玩具给了小暮。

他说虽然没能抓到，但是这里也有一个。而且戴着眼镜的和小暮很像，不自觉的觉得很有趣就要了有眼镜的。

小暮一愣，是说自己和这个仓鼠很像吗？

雏森开玩笑说，明明看起来不像，但是某些时候意外的有点一样的感觉，虽然说出来哪里像。

小暮呆呆无语，吐槽说自己不知道是好是坏。

雏森赶紧说：当然是好的啦！是好的啦！毕竟这个哈姆太郎那么可爱！

万夜吐槽雏森：，你还真的感大言不惭的告诉服务生要儿童套餐啊…【不要脸】

雏森坏笑着说：我告诉他自己有一个长不大的侄子想要，所以迫不得已买了。

这样说着，雏森就把儿童套餐的小盒子摆在了万夜跟前：别老吃薯条，来吃点别的，这份量很小。

万夜额头爆筋——

小太郎赶紧安抚现场说万夜能多吃点也没啥不好。但有怕万夜觉得丢脸嘛，小太郎就主张说这个大家一起分就好了。

儿童套餐里赠酸奶啊，水果块啊，万夜接受了。【我只见过加拿大的，不知道日本儿童套餐有啥，我瞎说的哈】

此时麦当劳工作人员打了个迷你甜筒过来给万夜，还对雏森说：这是给您小侄子的礼物。【转转的设计！】

（这个侄子是不是有点大啊？！23333）

还表示：您侄子太可爱了。

但其实麦当劳小姐姐意思是：因为您太帅了。

没错，小姐姐被雏森的帅脸吸引，其实是来蹭好感度的，羞答答的。

雏森一看就看出来了，但也不可能和她有什么。就表面礼貌的一笑说谢谢啦，给了对方一个特别好看暧昧的笑容，满足了一下妹子。

他还一副叔叔的模样特意强调说“谢谢你这么照顾我家侄子”来故意让万夜不爽，还要求万夜道谢。

万夜：…………【一时无法吭声】

雏森：他有点害羞。

服务员全程盯着雏森，现在都这样了就满足了，也没逗万夜就走了。万夜桌子下想用脚踢雏森，但没踢到，被躲开了。

雏森递给他冰淇凌：拿着，你的礼物。

小太郎继续打圆场，哄万夜说既然拿到，就吃吧。你刚才不是想吃的吗？那你就吃了吧。但是觉得凉的话，记得不要勉强吃完哦。

小暮在一旁突然给万夜暴击：这样还真是家庭的感觉呢，柚木桑比雏森桑更像是御池的家长。

雏森有趣的附和：那我是叔叔，柚木就是爸爸了，这样设定就完成了。

万夜：……….小暮裤！！！

反正万夜好好的吃掉了冰淇淋和薯条，还吃了点鸡块以及苹果块和酸奶。还和小孩子一样薯条蘸冰淇淋吃。

小暮问为什么不蘸番茄酱，万夜说他不喜欢番茄酱的味道，他觉得真的番茄更好吃。

但他们的东西点的有点多，所以也没吃干净，但吃得差不多。都饱了以后，一起回教堂了。

回去后给百濑带了鸡块和儿童套餐里的儿童汉堡。【百濑：….】（转转吐槽：太惨了，还是剩菜）

雏森后来给百濑发了玩太鼓达人的视频，给问自己是不是很帅。

完啦～

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[小暮洵](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B0%8F%E6%9A%AE%E6%B4%B5)[雏森千寿](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%A3%AE%E5%8D%83%E5%AF%BF)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(3)

热度(19)

    1. [](http://taotie422.lofter.com/) [饕餮](http://taotie422.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) [雏森千寿激吹bot](http://zongyouqianwanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) [kathie_](http://shimotsukiaoi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) [花音](http://huayin167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://musiyan.lofter.com/) [一夏](http://musiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://595529987.lofter.com/) [夜阑听雨](http://595529987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    10. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) [RIKKA](http://yeyumaomao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e55b756)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12e6a4966)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
